Brooke Houts
Brooke Houts is an American YouTuber who is known for her vlogs, lifestyle, story-time and fitness. Her rise to fame ultimately started in October 2016, gaining a couple thousand subscribers in one day, and started escalating for several months beyond. From November 2017 to September 2018, her channel was not on the slightest growth, but then started re-gaining minor exposure again. History Brooke started off as a Story-time YouTuber, sharing her unique experiences throughout her life.Brooke Houts | STORYTIMES - YouTube In early-2016, she started doing several prank videos and make-up videos.Brooke Houts | PRANK VIDEOS - YouTube In 2017, Brooke had started doing more of in real life video vlogs, but did continue her story-time series.Brooke Houts | FITNESS SERIES - YouTube She had also been doing fitness and viral challenges to assist on getting channel growth. Personal Life Brooke currently resides in Los Angeles, California. On December 2018, she adopted a pet doberman, Sphinx. She created an alternate account for her dog named @sphinxthedobe.sphinx the doberman! (@sphinxthedube) • Instagram photos and videos Controversy Animal Abuse On August 6, 2019, Brooke had accidentally uploaded a video pranking her pet Doberman named Sphinx. In addition to the prank, Sphinx (the doberman) has always been jumping around her to be playful. However, Brooke reached it to a different level, by choke holding, spitting and hitting, kicking and shoving her doberman pet.yello | Leaked video of YouTuber Brooke Houts hitting her dog - YouTube The video was later taken down from Brooke's channel, but social media was able to download it before being taken down. Brooke did upload it again, but was edited to make it seem like a normal video on her channel. SBE SMALLZ | Brook Houts plastic wrap prank on my doberman! (Reuploaded) She proceeded to take it down as well with a lot of re-uploads still in play. Response Brooke did make a statement on Twitter claiming that she did overthink, had been less exceptionable, and overall claims she is not an animal abuser.[https://twitter.com/brookehouts/status/1158906113741299712 b on Twitter: To everyone who has been commenting on my social media as of recently:] Brooke also claims that she did not spit on her dog (despite the video clearly showing it), and should not have shouted at her pet like she did in the footage. Over 100,000 Twitter users responded to her Tweet claiming that she shouldn't own a 70 lb Doberman if she does not know how to. There were also other constructive replied such as "other pet-owners never attempted physical conflicts with their pet", should have her Doberman taken away, and should be terminated off of YouTube. The growth of the Controversy The controversy did not get as big until the next day (August 7), losing over 4,000 subscribers on YouTube and losing 2,000 the next day. Brooke had been trending on Twitter inside the United States.[https://twitter.com/AishaBTorres/status/1159238075987443713 ���������� on Twitter: Doberman, Spit, and Brooke Houts are trending at the same time. F**k animal abusers.] A Mass amount of calls have been given to the Animal Cruelty Task Force andwas investigating what had happened during the film.Police Are Investigating A YouTuber After She Was Filmed Hitting Her Dog In A Prank Video The police decided not to charge her for animal abuse,https://www.buzzfeednews.com/article/tanyachen/YouTube-brooke-houts-no-charges-animal-abuse but her YouTube channel and career has ultimately come to end, gaining over 100,000 dislikes on her latest video in 24 hours, and had also gained a mass amount of dislikes in her other latest videos. Her Instagram account was deleted because of this on August 7, as the growth of the controversy was rising. Trivia *Brooke has had experience as an actor, she was in a television series Interracial for the episode “F**kboy”.Brooke Houts - IMDb References This page was created on August 8, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014